


The Fix

by americanphancakes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Songfic, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanphancakes/pseuds/americanphancakes
Summary: A swimming pool with no bodies is a problem that we can fix...A smutty songfic based on "The Fix" by Minus the Bear.Phanfic Every Night In September, night 3! :D





	The Fix

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally unbeta'd because I literally just wrote it right this second for P.E.N.I.S.
> 
> I figured a challenge called PENIS was utterly incomplete without some PWP, amirite?
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the tumblr link for reblogging & liking purposes!](https://americanphancakes.tumblr.com/post/177719539633/new-work-the-fix-phanfic-every-night-in)

Dan was on one chaise lounge, and Phil was on the other. 

The patio was full of people distracting themselves with one another’s company, drinking their cosmopolirans and beers and gin-and-tonics and generally drowning themselves and each other out. Dan was the first to get overwhelmed by all of it and retreat to the reclining chairs on the opposite side of the pool where there was no party and there were no strings of patio lights. Phil joined him soon after with some smuggled snack food and a bottle of red wine that they drank from directly.

“That pool has a problem,” Phil said.

“What?” Dan asked.

“No people in it.”

“I thought you were going to mention the light that’s out, but yeah, that too.” Dan snickered, entertained as always by how differently Phil’s mind worked compared to his.

_ And in the night the only light _ _  
_ _ Was the glow of the surface _

Phil suddenly stood up and removed his t-shirt, draping it across his chaise lounge, and used the poolside ladder to climb in to the darkened corner of the pool closest to them.

“What are you doing?” Dan asked.

“Well we can’t change that light bulb, can we? But an empty pool, now that’s a problem we can fix. So are you gonna come in with me?”

Dan shook his head at first, feeling awkward about getting into a pool when no one else was -- were they even allowed? Was there some memo on the invitation he’d missed about not using the pool? -- but ultimately, he closed his eyes and smiled, working up the courage. He felt like if Phil could do it, he could too.

“Come on. They’ll never notice us as long as we stay in this part of the pool.”

“Fine. But if we get in trouble, I’m blaming you.”

“Fair enough!”

Dan took his shirt off and slid in, foregoing the ladder in a show of false confidence. The splash sound was louder than expected and it made Phil look around nervously.

The other party attendees just kept talking and drinking, not hearing or seeing the two boys secretly huddled together in a dark corner of the swimming pool. They held in laughs as they looked back at each other, two young men in on a secret that was hiding in plain sight if only anyone looked.

But nobody looked.

_ So this is the difference between  
_ _ living and not living... _

Dan suddenly gasped.

“What?” Phil asked.

“Um. There’s a jet right behind me, it took me by surprise.” Dan laughed at himself.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The way Dan exhaled that “yeah” made Phil very aware of what that jet was hitting.

“Does it feel nice?”

Dan nodded, his neck and shoulders tightened. “Mm-hmm.”

“So if I put my arms on either side of you, like this, so you couldn’t get away from it… you wouldn’t mind?”

Dan found himself delightfully, deliciously trapped. Of course, he  _ could _ swim out of this trap under one of Phil’s arms if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to.

“No.”

_ The distance between our bodies _ _  
_ _ Is a problem that we can fix... _

“What if I just pinned you where you are, like this…” Phil said, his voice low and seductive as he pressed his bare chest against Dan’s and pushed Dan right up to the wall of the pool.

Dan moaned quietly in response as he felt Phil’s cool skin on his, the jet pulsing behind him, and an increasingly hard erection pressed onto his own.

Phil kissed Dan deeply, grabbing the lip of the pool for leverage and slowly moving up and down, grinding his cock against Dan’s.

Dan wrapped one arm around Phil’s lower back to increase the pressure and the friction. He brought his other hand to Phil’s cheek as they continued kissing, their tongues exploring mouths they knew altogether too well at this point but the unusual setting made it so different.

Phil stopped kissing Dan, gazed into his eyes, and smirked.

“What?” Dan said with a mischievous smile.

Phil reached down and started unbuttoning Dan’s shorts.

Dan’s eyes widened. “What are you doing? Making out and grinding, okay, but we can’t seriously fuck in a pool.”

“I know that. That’s not what I’m doing,” Phil said.

Dan paused, his mouth agape. “Look, I know you can hold your breath for a long time, but…”

“I just want to try it,” Phil whined quietly, continuing his work below the surface of the water. “I’m sure I won’t get you off, I’ll come up as soon as I can’t breathe anymore. But I want to see how long I can go.”

“I don’t know, Phil, this is weird enough…”

“Please? Live a little. Come on.”

Dan shook his head then tilted it back. “I cannot believe I’m saying yes to this.”

“Yes!” Phil whispered excitedly, pushing Dan’s short’s down just enough. “Thank you,” he said and gave Dan a quick kiss before submerging himself.

The heat of Phil’s mouth was an odd contrast to the cool water. Dan gasped at the shock of it and felt himself get even harder then he already was. Phil was letting air go out of his nose and the bubbles tickled him a bit, adding texture to the sensation in a way that was surprisingly effective.

In a moment of anxious paranoia, Dan glanced over at the partygoers.

Still talking, still drinking.

Any of them could look at any moment.

His cock twitched at the thought of one of the hotter guys or prettier girls seeing this and joining them. He was close to orgasm, and surely Phil couldn’t last much longer.

“Ah--” Dan moaned, and bit into the side of his hand to shut himself up. The pain of the bite only got him further along, and before he knew it he was cumming in Phil’s mouth.

While he was breathing and coming down from his high, Phil emerged, gasping for breath.

“Holy shit, Dan!” he said in a shouted whisper. “That didn’t take you long at all!”

“You’re just that good,” Dan said softly.

_ These are just bodies _ __  
_ We have a purpose _ __  
_ And the gravity _ _  
_ _Pulling us from them to we_

“I think we should probably go,” Phil said. “It’s not fair if only one of us gets off tonight.”

“I completely agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah pool sex is a bad idea, don't do that. (Just read fic about it and dream lol)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr notes welcome, reblogs appreciated! :D](https://americanphancakes.tumblr.com/post/177719539633/new-work-the-fix-phanfic-every-night-in)


End file.
